Tentangmu
by Bougenville
Summary: Semua hanyalah tentangmu, yang membawa setengah hatiku pergi. Menghilang dalam diam, tanpa kata. Sejak kepergian mu, mataku terus melahirkan sesuatu yang mereka sebut kesedihan. Dan mustahil membuatku bisa mencintai siapapun. Dirimu, yang kembali membuatku sendirian/Warn: Islamic Content/AU/RnR?


" _Kenapa? Bukankah tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini?"_

Melihat balasan komentar dari Shikamaru di statusnya membuat Sakura tertegun. Jemari-jemarinya terus menekan tuts keyboard, hingga berhenti ketika sampai di akhir kalimat-

" _Itu kau,Shikamaru. Kalau aku berbeda."_

Dan menekan enter.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi putarnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat.

Tak lama laptopnya berbunyi, Sakura mendongak, mendapati balasan Shikamaru yang masuk.

" _Maksudnya?"_

Jemari itu kembali menari diatas papan huruf-angka nya, mengetikkan beberapa kata hingga tersusun menjadi kalimat.

" _Perasaan ku sudah mati. Rasanya aku tak perlu lagi yang namanya laki-laki. Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada Allah hendak memberiku jodoh atau tidak, akan ku terima."_

* * *

 **Tentangmu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Islamic Content, Typo, Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Beberapa detik setelahnya balasan Shikamaru kembali memenuhi kolom komentar statusnya.

 _"Hm._ Souka? _."_

Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika memori tentang seseorang tiba-tiba saja melintas di pikirannya.

Dan membuatnya tersenyum getir.

 _"Kau, Shikamaru. Meskipun lebih muda darinya tiga tahun, kau harus berjuang mendapatkan hatinya. Jangan disia-siakan."_

Tak ada lagi balasan dari Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang tersisa setengah. Namun getar dari smartphone menginterupsi gerak tangannya, memaksa untuk kembali meletakkan cangkir kopi ke meja.

Sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru.

 _"Kau tahu darimana bila aku menyukainya?"_

Dan sukses menciptakan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jangan meremehkan jaringan informasi seorang wanita, Shika."

* * *

 _Sudah berapa lama dia menghilang?_

Sekonyong-konyong kalimat itu tergores di buku catatannya, membuat Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru merobek kertas yang terlanjur tertulis, meremasnya hingga menyerupai bola. Mencampakkannya ke dalam bak tempat sampah disamping pintu kafe.

 _Mengapa aku begini?_

Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya kasar, menyesali pikirannya yang terkadang sulit diatur untuk tidak mengulang kejadian-kejadian masa lalu.

Terutama memori tentang orang itu.

 _"Banyak jalan menuju Roma, kalau ke hatimu?"_

Sakura mendecih ketika teringat status FB Shikamaru kemarin yang ia komentari.

"Status macam apa itu? Dan sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi peduli masalah seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan.

 _Ah, benar juga. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta terkadang pikirannya aneh._

Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengusir ingatannya dari orang itu.

Orang yang pernah hadir di kehidupannya, membuatnya merasakan suatu rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Oarang yang tak pernah ia tahu namanya.

Dan meninggalkannya, tanpa kata.

Sakura membetulkan letak kerudung _peach_ nya ketika ia rasa sedikit kurang rapi. Pandangannya beralih ke luar, mendapati langit yang mulai murung. Hitam.

Dan membuatnya menghela napas panjang, lagi.

 _Ada dimana dia sekarang?_

 _Apa dia tak merindukanku?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tersadar bahwa hal itu sama sekali tak berguna, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan istighfar.

"Aku kebanyakan melamun."

Ia Membuka tas, mengeluarkan laptop kesayangannya.

"Sejak kapan aku suka membuang waktu seperti ini?"

Akhirnya ia menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan kantornya yang hampir selesai.

.

Hei Sakura, bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering melamun?

* * *

Hari libur.

Sakura menggeser kursi putarnya, lalu duduk dengan pelan.

Inilah tempat favorit Sakura, selain kursi samping jendela kafe dekat kantor nya.

Kursi putar dengan meja belajar dari kayu oak mengkilap, rak peralatan yang menempel di dinding sebelah kiri dan buku-buku kuliahnya dulu yang tersusun rapi.

Ia merasa suntuk sehabis menyelesaikan tugas, dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengenyahkan rasa bosannya.

Dari sekian pilihan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya akhirnya ia memilih:

Menghidupkan laptopnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hah… aku termasuk orang-orang kurang hiburan… "

Sakura menyandarkan kepala ke dinding, merasa lelah dengan rutinitasnya.

Ia menegakkan kepala ketika melihat laptopnya sudah menyala ke layar utama.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sakura menengok ke luar jendela, melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

Sakura meraih jilbab merah marun dari lemari, lalu mengenakannya hingga rapi. Dengan hoodie sebatas lutut dan rok hitam ia pergi keluar rumah.

Yah, Sakura mengunjungi Kushina, Ibunya Naruto yang ia tahu saat seperti ini tengah bersantai di kebun.

* * *

Sakura mengernyit ketika tidak ada siapapun ia temui di kebun belakang keluarga Uzumaki.

Biasanya Kushina- _basan_ ada disini, batinnya.

Namun lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara pisau yang beradu, membuatnya sedikit merasa kurang nyaman.

 _Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Shannaroo~!_

Setelah berjalan setapak demi setapak akhirnya ia mulai bisa bernapas lega, ketika mendapati seseorang berambut pirang sedang berjongkok menggunting tanaman.

"Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil pun berpaling, terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh? Hei Sakura-chan." Jawabnya, lalu kembali fokus pada tanaman di depannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku dengan bunyi gunting mu, _baka_!"

"Hehe, _gomen_ Sakura- _chan_. Habisnya gunting ini tumpul sekali dan aku tidak bisa menemukan gunting yang satu nya."

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada tanaman bunga daisy di depannya.

"Oh iya, mana Kushina- _basan_?"

" _Kaa-san_ mungkin sedang di dapur-dattebayo!"

" _Souka_."

"Oh, sebentar. Ada yang kulupakan. Tunggu disitu, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sakura yang bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan?_

 _Ah sudahlah._

Sakura kembali mengamati tanaman bunga daisy di depannya, hingga terdengar suara tapak kaki mendekat dan membuatnya berpaling.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Sakura semakin heran dengan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat tersipu, dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah kertas.

"Untukmu."

Naruto menyerahkan benda di tangannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja, Sakura."

Perlahan Sakura membuka sampulnya, kemudian mulai membaca isi tulisannya.

"Ini… "

"Ehehe… " Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau… kenapa baru bilang kalau kau… "

* * *

Bukankah hidup tak seindah kisah dalam novel dan drama?

" _Memang setiap kepergian pasti ada kembali, tapi kalau tidak diperjuangkan itu percuma."_

"Haah… dasar Shika!"

 _Logika laki-laki memang tak bisa dikalahkan, huh?_

Sakura menopang tangan dengan lesu. Jam istirahat baru saja tiba, dan ia merasa sedikit uring-uringan dengan deadline pekerjaan yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Ia menoleh, mendapati Tenten dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku ke Mall?"

"Untuk?"

"Hei, bukankah besok pernikahannya Naruto dan Hinata? Aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk mereka."

Sakura terkesiap.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kado untuk mereka."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

* * *

"Lalu, kau kapan menyusul, Sakura?" Tanya Karin sambil mengambil minuman dari nampan.

"Huh?"

"Jangan bilang kau tak mengerti, Sakura. Kapan kau menyusul Naruto untuk menikah?"

"Ah, itu." Sakura berpaling. "Aku belum ada rencana."

"Kalau begitu cepat cari pacar, jangan terlalu lama tenggelam dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Ah, iya." Sakura menyahut lemah.

 _Haah, lagi-lagi seperti ini…_

* * *

Sakura berlari, dan terus berlari.

Hingga berhenti di sebuah bangku usang, tempat ia pertama kali melihat orang itu,

Orang yang menghilang di hidupnya.

Ia tak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai menjatuhi tubuhnya.

Dan mulai membuatnya menggigil, beku dalam diam dan dingin.

Karena jauh di hatinya sudah membeku, menghitam.

Dengan hujan yang semakin deras, airmatanya yang mulai berguguran tersamarkan dengan airmata sang langit.

Bahu ringkihnya bergetar, mencoba membantu Sakura menahan isakannya.

Namun sia-sia. Kesedihannya, kepedihannya jauh lebih kuat dari pertahanannya.

 _Tuhanku, ku mohon_

 _Sekali saja, pertemukan aku dengannya…_

"Bodoh!"

Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Kau bisa sakit bila ditengah hujan seperti ini."

* * *

 **OWARI**

Yo, gaes. Lama tak bertemu kalian, hehe. Maklum Rhein lagi sibuk di orific, trus kemaren berjuang di final test jadinya sebulan lebih Rhein hiatus. Gomen

*ojigi dalam2

Dan maap fic ini gaje banget, judulnya ngasal aja :' entah kenapa langsung terlintas pikiran Rhein bikin fic ini, padahal yang lain belum selesai -"

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini nyerempet2 sekuel orific Rhein, yang judulnya Nakushite Shimatta itu :3 hehe disitu dijelaskan kenapa Sakura atau Riana(?) (Itu tokoh utama di orific ku) jadi galau maksimal seperti ini, dan aku juga ngerasa si Sakura jdi OOC ya, jd lebih dingin gitu.

Insya allah aku mau bikin sekuel nya fic ini, kenapa Sakura bisa memakai hijab, cerita Sakura saat bertemu orang yang sampai sekarang dia tak tau namanya (dan pastinya kalian udah ngerti siapa ;) ) dan lainnya deh. Kalau memang ga sabaran pengen baca ya silakan baca orific aku Nakushite Shimatta di wattpad, dan bayangin bahwa Riana itu Sakura :v

*ditabok

Yasudahlah, itu saja. Pasti gaada juga yang mau baca AN panjang, dan juga gaada yang kangen sama Rhein :"v sampai jumpa di fic ku berikutnyaa…

P.s: ada omake di bawah ^^

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang ingin sekali Sakura dengar.

Dari orang itu,

Orang yang tak pernah ia ketahui namanya.

Namun, hingga hujan mulai reda, harapannya tak pernah terjadi

Karena hidup memang tak seindah novel dan drama, bukankah begitu?

 **END**


End file.
